


A Ride to Remember

by stxrmyeon



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Bus, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrmyeon/pseuds/stxrmyeon
Summary: A day that was supposed to be a simple bus ride to Keonhee's mom's house, ends up being one that both Lee Keonhee and Jeong Yunho will never forget.





	A Ride to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to:
> 
> -The people who waited for almost a week for this without knowing what it was about  
-Nana for keeping the secret of what it was about and helping me edit it  
-ONEUS and ATEEZ although I don't want them to read this ever

"Don't take long!" Seoho yelled from the entrance of their apartment building, waving frantically. Keonhee just chuckled to himself and waved back. It was funny to him how Seoho thought he wouldn't take long when he knows that Keonhee was going to his mom's house, who he hasn't seen in a long time, and that it was a two-hour bus ride.

As he started to walk away, the guy’s worried stare was fixated on Keonhee's back, and he knew it. Seoho was very overprotective over him and always worried about his well-being. Keonhee didn’t think much about this though since he knew it was because Seoho had a rough past and this was his way of coping with it. 

He got out of their street in a brisk moment and crossed two more until he finally reached the bus station. It really didn't take him long to arrive there, which made him love how accessible public transportation was in his city and how it helped with the pollution and all. It was just a nice thing to know that he was contributing to a healthier and earth-conscious society. That and that his lazy ass was being cared for. 

Upon arriving, he noticed there weren’t a lot of people close to where the buses waited for passengers to get in so he sat on one of the benches to wait until the time came by. To kill some of that time, he took out his phone and texted Seoho. He sent a simple ‘I arrived’ and Seoho’s quick response being 'okay, have a good trip'. The youngest smiled, putting his phone away and not long after, a bus, that was not the one he was going to get into, arrived and people started coming out of it. Keonhee didn’t understand why they all had a gloomy mood but decided not to think much about it.

It was not long after that he started getting really bored, so he started playing with his phone and without noticing, someone sat beside him. It took him some time to notice and out of curiosity, he looked to his side. Frail and shivering violently, there was a girl that almost blended herself with the pale bench both were sitting on. The coldness in the air wasn't a concern of his since he had a coat but when he saw her, it became apparent why Seoho insisted on him bringing a coat. Her cheeks were apple red and she appeared to be turning blue. This made him concerned so cleared his throat and she slowly looked up to see him.

"Um, I know this can be interpreted in the wrong way, but can I buy you a coffee? There's a coffee shop nearby and you look awfully cold." He said, not really expecting her to say yes but actually wanting her to, her well-being worrying him little by little.

"A coffee would be nice." She said, shyly smiling, and sniffing as well. They rapidly stood up and not thinking about it much, Keonhee threw his coat on top of her shoulders and she smiled again, now in contentment. The guy really didn't mind getting a runny nose or feeling the chill in his bones just because he was helping someone. That was enough for him to overcome those simple inconveniences.

The pair crossed the road in front of the bus station without saying a word and quickly arrived at the coffee shop. He opened the front door for her, and she muttered a quick thanks while entering. Keonhee, seeing her use his coat and walking funnily to the back of the shop, made him feel nostalgic as it reminded him of when he used to take his sister to coffee shops in their hometown. He walked inside as well and instead of asking her what she wanted, out of instinct, he walked to the line of people waiting to order. A girl in front of him started arguing with her mom because she didn't want to buy her a brownie and their banter made him laugh quietly. It, again, reminded him of his sister but now when the girl bantered with their mom. A lot of people today reminded him of her, and it was nice since he hadn’t seen her since a long time ago. Finally, today was the day he was going to see her. 

Two minutes of waiting had gone by already and it was finally his turn to order. He politely smiled at the employee and did his usual greeting. "Good morning. How are you? Is your day going well?"

The employee just nodded in response, not caring about engaging in the conversation and Keonhee continued. "Great! Can you serve me... an Americano with three shots of espresso and one cappuccino?" He simply ordered, not forgetting to add a 'please' at the end of his order.

"Something else?" The employee, whose name being Seonghwa, as Keonhee read on the tag, said while typing the order on the computer.

“No, that’s all. Thanks, Seonghwa" He said with a smile.

“No problem. It’ll be $7.34.” Seonghwa replied with a poker face that beat any card on any deck. Keonhee was curious as to why the employee had such a face acted against his instinct and just went to take the money from his pants. As he didn’t find them, he remembered that his money was in his coat, so he looked back and found…

No one. Well, at least, not the person he was looking for. The girl was nowhere to be seen inside the coffee shop and Keonhee’s heart started racing. He kept looking around but only saw his coat laying flat on a table. He abruptly left the line and ran to get his coat. As he searched inside its pockets, he found nothing and even if he turned them upside down, the money was nowhere to be found.

Keonhee, thinking he could catch her somehow, ran outside with the hopes that she would be dumb enough to be there. He hurriedly opened the door and looked around but since his intent was futile, and she was indeed not there, he ran back inside and thought about entering the women’s bathroom. That idea quickly dissipated since it was disrespectful to do that, plus he didn’t want to encounter any uncomfortable situations. Still, he went towards where the bathrooms were situated and stood close to the passage that leads to them. He waited for a couple of minutes and suddenly, someone came out of it. He quickly went towards the person but, unfortunately, it wasn’t her. 

“Isn’t someone else inside?” He asked, his heart still racing and his hands sweating like crazy. The lady who came out of the bathroom looked at him weird and showed him that it was a one-person room. She then walked out of there quickly and Keonhee fell knees to the floor, cursing everything in existence. 

After grieving for a moment, he stood up and not wanting to create any more drama, told Seonghwa that he didn’t want his order anymore, put on his coat, and headed outside. It was still chilly, since it was still early, so he hugged himself, bringing his coat closer to his body and headed directly to the same bench he was sitting on earlier. He had no money whatsoever and didn’t even know how he was going to pay for the bus but heading there was the only thing he could think of right now. 

Keonhee, in a matter of literal seconds, arrived at the bench, sat down and started thinking. He didn't even know how he was going to get to his mom’s house and much less how to tell Seoho about what just happened to him. How in the world he would tell someone who's superstitious and overprotective, that he, without knowing a person well, trusted them enough to invite them to a coffee in a place where he goes often, and that the person took all the money he had. It was basically impossible to tell him without him overreacting, and much less when he’s currently sick and full of upcoming exams. This would only send him into an endless rant and Keonhee can already picture the whole thing word for word. 

“What were you thinking? I knew something like this would happen… What if she stole your identity? Or worse! What if she hurt you? Lee Keonhee! You shouldn’t trust people you don’t know. Did you even get to know her name?” 

and spoiler alert, Keonhee didn’t know her name so this would only evolve into a worse argument and the only thing that would stop Seoho from exhausting every possible energy he had just by scolding him, was the younger’s puppy eyes. Every single time, they worked like a charm. After it, Seoho would just end up apologizing deeply, they’d hug and then watched Porong Porong while Seoho protectively hugged his arm. It was a nice moment they constantly had and Keonhee, looking back quickly, realized how couple-like this all sounded. 

In fact, every time he talked about Seoho with other people, they would ask him if they were a couple, and each time, Keonhee answered, in the calmest voice, that they were not. In addition, both agreed that the term couple would not fit them since romantic feelings never blossomed with each other. Moreover, Seoho was too busy pursuing a guy from his chemistry class called Youngjo. And Keonhee? Well, Keonhee was a little bit more complicated. He loved everybody and nobody at the same time. He enjoyed giving out love to everybody which in theory, wasn’t a ‘somebody’ so, by correlation, it was nobody in specific. Even more simplified, nobody made him feel ‘in love’ even if he was very touchy and full of love. 

The guy came back from his spiral of thoughts when he noticed that he still hadn’t found a solution for not needing to tell his friend about the situation and it was 8:15 a.m. which meant that the bus would arrive soon and leave him stranded. His mind started formulating possible solutions and the only one that came to mind was to borrow money from his second and only other friend, Dongju. The only problem with this was that Dongju was a broke college student who only had enough to eat and put gas into his old car, so Keonhee didn’t want to interfere with his budget. 

This only led him to think of more extreme ways to solve this. Such as asking for money like a beggar or even sell his phone. It was obvious that he wouldn't start asking for money since he would never take away from the beggars who needed the money more than him and he would certainly not sell his phone because it was his only method of communication he had. By discarding these two, every method and idea that came to mind had a con bigger than any pro it could provide. And as a cause of this back and forth of thoughts, he was rendered in a state of confusion and sadness due to the fact that he really wanted to go see his mom on her birthday and pass time with his family. Moreover, the dilemma that could arise from Seoho finding out about this was something Keonhee didn’t want to deal with, even if it would end with them cuddling on the couch. 

After several minutes of mental despair, some random guy stood by his side various seconds before sitting down. Keonhee quickly noticed that the guy was rather tall. Well, tall for the average person since Keonhee guessed they were almost the same height. Apart from noticing the guy’s height, he also noticed the light blue colored hair he had. It was a nice sky blue and made him seem younger than he probably was. The blue-haired guy, after sitting down, started pouting and hugging himself, and this prompted Keonhee’s empathic nature, so he was tempted to ask but held back since the guy was literally a stranger. 

This stranger relationship didn't stop the blue-haired boy though since after a couple of seconds of silence, he decided to break the ice. "Hi, stranger. I am Jeong Yunho and I tend to talk a lot so sorry if it bothers you. It's just that I'm used to saying all that I'm feeling, and I really wish someone could listen to me right now." 

After Yunho stopped taking, Keonhee was taken aback. He didn't know if it was because of the boldness of it or the mere fact that Yunho didn't breathe while saying all of it. It was indeed strange but being as polite as he always was, Keonhee presented himself as well with a side smile. "Hi, Yunho. I'm Lee Keonhee. I usually talk a lot too, so I don't think it would be a burden for me to listen to you." 

Upon hearing this, the blue-haired guy's eyes lit up at his response and a smile appeared on both of their faces. Yunho was the first one to smile and since his smile seemed so cute and genuine, Keonhee followed suit. It was a tender moment between the two even though they just met. And because of it, an unknown blush crept onto both of their faces, and an awkward silence made its presence but, since Keonhee hated those kinds of silences, he asked: “And, so what? What were you going to talk about?” 

“Oh!” Yunho said, recalling whatever he was going to say. “It’s nothing important. I’m just bummed out that I can’t go to a concert because my friend bailed on me.” He humph-ed and pouted again. “Damn you, Song Mingi.”

“Wow” Keonhee chuckled. “That sucks.”

“Yeah… it does” 

Another brief moment of awkward silence ensued and Keonhee, again, broke it. He just wanted, for some reason, to hear the guy’s voice, also, talking to someone calmed the anxiousness his brain was causing. “You know? I am also kind of bummed out” 

“About what?” Yunho asked, sitting up straight and looking directly at Keonhee, who was aimlessly looking at the busses he was sure he would not get on today. 

“I-” He only said but shut his mouth quickly. He wasn’t the one to talk about how he felt. ‘What am I doing?’ he asked himself and doubted whether to tell the guy or not, but since his silence only creates more tension and pressure, evident by Yunho’s even more intense stare, he opted on telling him regardless of being uncomfortable by it. “I just… I just got robbed.” He simply let out.

Yunho gasped audibly and Keonhee looked at him startled which made the blue-haired guy cover his mouth with his hands and mutter: “Sorry” 

“It’s okay. You just startled me.” 

“But who? Do you know the person who did it?” Yunho started interrogating. “Do you remember their face? Should I call the police?” 

All these questions reminded Keonhee of Seoho so he chuckled and shook his head. “I am terrible at remembering faces and I didn’t even get her name, so I’m fucked.” 

“Oh, then you indeed are.” Replied the youngest of the two and started thinking. “Were there no security cameras in the place she robbed you?” 

Keonhee nodded. “We were in a coffee shop. Of course, there were.” 

“We could go there if you want to. We’ll be detectives!” Yunho exclaimed excitedly. 

The oldest raised an eyebrow at the use of the collective ‘we’ in the sentence but decided to ignore it and just sighed. “As much as the idea of being detectives is hella exciting, I really don’t have the energy or time to go file a complaint in a police station.” 

“Oh, then, I don’t know what else to say, really.” A defeated Yunho was now sulking like Keonhee. Apparently, the pair shared the same empathic nature. “What will you do then?” 

“I don’t know, really. I just know that if I don’t take the next bus, I’ll miss my mom’s birthday.” It now it was time for Keonhee to pout and as he did, he didn’t notice the inaudible aw Yunho let out. 

A couple of seconds of silence passed while Yunho thought of something and suddenly, a rhetorical lightbulb lit upon his head. “I can take you there.” He offered out of nowhere. 

Keonhee opened his eyes really wide since he didn’t expect that. Subsequently, Yunho noticed and started apologizing profusely while bowing in his seat. The eldest shook his head, putting a hand on the other’s shoulder and telling him it wasn’t necessary to apologize. “It’s okay, Yunho, don’t worry. I was just caught off guard.” 

“But, will you accept? I don’t want you to miss your mom’s birthday and I really don’t have anything else to do right now since Mingi stood me up.” Yunho said, showing genuine worry and putting his hand on Keonhee’s knee. 

The blonde became dubious to the proposal due to the recent events, but this was really the only way he could go to his mom’s birthday and evade telling Seoho what happened. It was a risk, but he was going to take it since Yunho seemed like a nice person after all and the situation merited it. So, without thinking about it too much, he accepted and the response to it was a huge smile. 

“Let’s go!” Yunho said, standing up quickly and heading to wherever his car was. Keonhee shyly followed him but kept up the quick pace the puppy-like guy had.

Keonhee figured out that the guy’s car was not far away, so it didn’t take a lot of walking to reach it. Upon seeing it, the blonde smiled. It was a rather small car that, compared to the size of the owner, seemed cute. Other than small, it was sky blue so Keonhee inferred that that was his favorite color and thought it was cute since it was a color that really went with the guy’s personality. Yunho quickly pressed the car’s alarm and a beep beep was heard which made the pair chuckle out of nowhere. They didn’t know why they did it, but it was nice that they had similar senses of humor. 

After sharing a knowing smile, both entered the car and Yunho silently started it while Keonhee put his seatbelt on. The younger did the same and started driving right after. Some silence arose quickly so Yunho turned the radio on, Candy (So Good) by The Rose starting to play as if on command. Both started singing the song softly and when they noticed that they were singing in tune, smiles painted their faces while they started to sing louder. It didn’t matter they sounded like shit, it was enjoyable to get to sing such a sweet song at the top of their lungs. Woosung and Dojoon’s voice made everything sound like a dramatic novel and it felt nice; at least for them. Huge smiles and cute giggles adorned their singing and it complimented it so much better. They were having such a great time albeit being total strangers. 

The bad thing is that, since everything good doesn’t last forever, the song was quickly over and both guys started waiting in silence for another song to come up. They still had smiles on their faces but didn’t want to say anything just so the mood didn’t get ruined. A song Keonhee didn’t recognize started and even though he was disappointed that he couldn’t sing along to it, he nodded to the rhythm while Yunho sang very quietly. 

“Hey, Keonnie~” Yunho said, interrupting the little atmosphere they created, in a sing-song voice. Keonhee blushed at the cute voice the guy used and only answered with a ‘hm’. The younger took the cue and continued. “Well, I haven’t asked where you’re going and since I didn’t want to interrupt The Rose, I’ve just been rounding the neighborhood.” 

Keonhee chuckled at his words and shook his head. This guy was so unbelievably cute. “Give me your phone then and I’ll type it in the GPS.” He said and extended his hand. 

The blue-haired guy lowered his head as a response and seemed reluctant to pass his phone over. Keonhee wanted to ask why but didn’t pay mind. Not a lot of people were fans of giving their phones to strangers, so it wasn’t strange that he reacted that way. The eldest was going to offer that they’d use his phone instead but Yunho rapidly took his from his pocket, put the fingerprint recognition password and passed it to Keonhee; all without looking him in the face.

“Don’t ask” Yunho said shyly, still refusing to look at Keonhee directly. 

And before Keonhee could ask what he wasn’t supposed to ask, he saw it. It was a very flattering photo of the rapper Zico. The eldest didn’t find anything wrong with it since indeed, Zico looked really good in it but understood that Yunho was probably shy about having a guy as his phone background or the fact that fanboys were looked down upon in the area they were in. “He looks really good in this photo” Keonhee reassured smiling and quickly looked for the GPS. He heard the audible sigh of relief Yunho let out and smiled again. 

After typing the address, he put the phone on the mount that held it in Yunho’s direction and the guy silently thanked him. Keonhee now noticed that Zico’s “Human” was playing and saw noticed how much the youngest was enjoying it, so as a response he decided to poke some fun at the situation. “Hey, your boyfriend is on the radio.” 

A very visible blush appeared in Yunho’s cheeks and, again, Keonhee was fawning over the inexplicable cuteness the guy contained. “He’s-he’s not my boyfriend!” He managed to let out, trying not to stumble his words. 

Keonhee chuckled and changed his gaze to look out of the window. “If it makes you feel better, I had a photo of Minho as my background a couple of months ago.”

Yunho looked at him with wide eyes but then smirked. “I respect your choice in men but I’m more of a Taemin guy.” He simply said and took a turn into some avenue. 

“Oh, so now we’re fighting on who’s got better taste in men?” Keonhee smirked and the blue-haired guy shrugged his shoulders as a careless response. “Is that so? Then, I’m going to say a group out loud and we’re going to say our bias at the same time to see who’s superior. Are you ready?” The blonde’s competitive attitude came out and by Yunho’s reaction to the game, it was obvious that he had one as well. 

“I’m so ready.” The blue-haired guy said, gripping the steering wheel harder in a playful manner. 

“Let’s start with… Super Junior. 1, 2, 3... Ryeowook!” 

“Donghae!” 

“Wow, Donghae’s good”

“I know”

“Shut the fuck up” Keonhee swore and they both laughed. “Anyway, 2PM. 1, 2, 3… Jun.K!” 

“Taecyeon!” 

“I win” 

“Why?” 

“Just because Jun.K is Jun.K” 

“What a great explanation.” Yunho sarcastically said while rolling his eyes. “Have you ever SEEN Taecyeon?”

“SH. No more comments regarding the situation.” The elder said while ignoring the other’s disgruntled face. “Now, BigBang! 1, 2, 3… Taeyang!” 

“GD. Of course!” 

“Well, yeah, I’ll give you this one because Jiyong is like top-notch but you just have to admit that Youngbae has such a nice voice.” Keonhee said and both chuckled while the youngest nodded in agreement. “Now, who’s next… Um… Block B.” 

“You motherfucker!” Yunho yelled at the top of his lungs and Keonhee couldn’t help but laugh as loud as he could. 

The laugh kept going as the blue-haired guy kept grunting, making ‘angry’ noises and cursing Keonhee under his breath. 

“You need to say who’s your bias~” The blonde said teasingly. “It’s the game~” 

“Okay! Okay! Count.” 

“1, 2, 3… Taeil!”

“…Zico” 

“Really?” Keonhee acted fake surprised and Yunho just hit his forehead against the steering wheel. It was amusing how worked up Yunho acted when it came to Zico. It was evident the guy idolized the rapper a lot and it was another cute thing Keonhee found about him. He already lost count of the cute things he has noticed but he didn’t mind. It was nice getting to know the guy that was literally taking him home. 

The game resumed after some teasing and then they moved on to girl groups, only to notice both had extensive knowledge in songs and choreographies but didn’t really have any noticeable bias in any group. After that, they started a long discussion of recent comebacks and events in the idol community. So long, that they arrived at the destination almost instantly. Keonhee didn’t really notice this though since he was so busy discussing a recent comeback he really didn’t like that much and how it wasn’t the group’s fault, because, instead, it was because of the shitty company they were in. Needless to say, he was really worked up and when Yunho parked in front of where the GPS stated they needed to go, he didn’t know how to interrupt the big ball of ranting mess he had by his side. 

He tried clearing his throat at first but Keonhee didn’t hear him. He then tried calmly telling him that they arrived, but that didn’t work either. His last resource and the least well thought of them all was placing his hand on the other’s cheek and that, for whatever reason, seemed to work. When Keonhee felt Yunho’s warm hand on his cheek, everything slowed down and he felt… warm? It was possible because of the temperature of the other’s hand but it felt nice and welcoming. Yunho took his hand away quickly and looked to the front. 

“You weren’t paying attention and I didn’t know how to tell you that we arrived.” The blue-haired guy said in the brink of apologizing but Keonhee stopped him before he could even mutter out the letter ‘s’. 

“It’s okay. I sometimes get too invested while talking about them. You should be the one to excuse me.” Keonhee said and smiled. Yunho didn’t say anything back and just looked at the house they were parked in front of. “I think I’ll get going” 

“Oh, yeah. Of course.” Yunho said, almost forgetting that he only came to drop off Keonhee and that they were indeed not hanging out. 

“So… I guess this is goodbye. See you… later? Also, thank you so much. I hope good things repay you for this in the long run.” The blonde said while getting out of the car. The younger was oddly quiet but Keonhee didn’t notice it so he closed the door and started walking towards his mom’s house not even questioning the lack of response from Yunho. 

Seeing that a strange blue car had arrived, Keonhee's mom was already outside of the house and the moment she saw Keonhee, she started walking towards him with open arms. The guy saw her as well, and his eyes lit up while he began running towards hug her. He stopped running before the impact startled her and she laughed, hugging her son. “Hi, Keonnie” She said while burying her face in his chest. 

Keonhee smiled and kissed the top of her head. “Hi, mom” He said, hugging her back and embracing every second of it. 

The sound of an engine caught his mom’s attention and she broke the hug to see who was leaving. As seeing it was the blue car that her son had just arrived in, she raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t he going to come to my party? Tell him to stay! It’ll be fun!” She said, genuinely disappointed. 

The guy looked back and saw Yunho slowly turning around in the curve so he could go back the way they came from. Keonhee was hesitant about asking the guy such thing since his presence could be interpreted in a wrong way. Some people on his mom’s part of the family weren’t very accepting of his preferences and seeing him with a guy they don’t know would just create some type of controversy. The blonde was just going to make up an excuse but since he knew his mom would bug him all day because of it, he ran towards the tiny blue car, signaling its driver to stop. Yunho surprisingly saw him and stopped before he could get any further. The blonde ran towards the car and stopped in front of the driver’s window. The driver lowered said thing and smiled at the sight of Keonhee. 

“Hi, stranger. Haven’t seen your cute face in a while.” Yunho blatantly said smirking but regretting it right after due to the weird face Keonhee had. 

“Shut up,” The blonde said in a stern voice. “I wanted… well, my mom wanted me to ask you if you wanted to stay for the party. You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to but you could take this as me repaying you for taking me here so what do you think?” After saying all that, he took a deep breath since he barely even breathed while saying it.

“Did you even breathe while saying that?” The blue-haired guy said and laughed, finding his nervousness really adorable. Keonhee glared at him because of the remark and groaned.

“Do you want to stay, or not?” He said with slight annoyance. This took the driver by surprise but it didn’t disguise Keonhee’s clear nervousness so Yunho found out that he wanted to poke fun at it later. For now, he’ll just accept the proposal and park his car. 

“Okay, I’ll stay but get in the car so we can do our entrance again.” The blue-haired guy suggested with a smile and Keonhee just couldn’t say no to his smile so he reluctantly entered the car and Yunho started driving back. 

Even though they were literally one minute of distance from the house, the tension, from part of Keonhee, was widely felt throughout the car and both knew it. The younger wanted to ask but didn’t want to seem intrusive so he just reserved his words and parked his car on a free space in the curve. 

Both fixed themselves quickly and got out of the car without saying much. They walked towards the commotion of people that were already gathering around Keonhee’s mom and the blonde got even more nervous. He felt that someone told everybody at the party that Keonhee arrived with some random guy and that’s why they were there. He didn’t want to keep approaching them but since Yunho was literally in front of all of them already he had no option but to present him to his mom’s part of the family. 

Everybody seemed fond of the guy already, even if the only thing Yunho did was smile at them. This calmed Keonhee a little bit but it didn’t take the anxiety away. 

“Mom, everybody, this is Jeong Yunho. He’s a friend of mine that I met… the other day.” The blonde said, really not wanting to tell them they had just met like two hours ago. 

“Hi, everybody!” Yunho exclaimed and bowed while shaking everybody’s hand in a polite manner. 

The blonde noticed that everybody smiled with Yunho’s presence and weren’t acting disgusted so that calmed him down a little bit. It was nice to know that they weren't formulating shady theories or judging him, at least not to his face. Quickly enough, the blue-haired guy started talking to everybody and Keonhee thought everything was alright since Yunho was a very social person. Knowing everything was under control he went to where his mom was standing and he hugged her again. She smiled warmly and hugged back. 

The first hug they shared was not enough for him since he had missed her for about three months now and he, even though he didn’t admit it, was a mama's boy. It was evident that everybody knew that, and the one who noticed it the most was Seoho who constantly told him ‘I am going to print photos of her and put them on the walls since you mention her even in your sleep’. It was a funny thing to picture but it was just evident how close the blonde was to his mom. 

“How you've been, baby?” She asked in the sweetest voice ever while separating herself from Keonhee's warm embrace. 

“Today I had a stressful morning but other than that, I’ve been okay. Dorm life is going well but since Seoho is sick, I’m the one who’s been cooking in the house.” Keonhee said and pouted. His mom chuckled knowing how much her son hated to cook and it surprised her that he was even doing it daily but understood that it was because his best friend and that made her proud. She knew she raised him right and it was all showing now that he was entering adulthood. 

“Are you cooking ramen daily? You know sick people won’t survive on ramen based diet.” Mrs. Lee said while raising an eyebrow and crossing her hands. She knew her son was good but he was indeed not perfect. 

“When I come back to the dorm really tired, I do cook ramen but I’ve done my fair share of delicious things so stop judging me.” He playfully replied and it made her laugh. 

“I’ll call Seoho later and I’ll ask him if that’s true.” She laughed again and Keonhee followed her. A brief reminder crossed through his mind to send a message to Seoho but he decided he would do it later. 

“Anyway, where’s Heonhee?” He asked, not noticing his sister’s loud presence anywhere. 

His mom rolled his eyes and he already knew where this conversation was going towards. “You know how teenagers are. Since she sees me every day, she said that she was going to spend some time with her friends and was going to arrive a little late to the party.”

Upon hearing that, Keonhee smiled, knowing that was such a Heonhee thing to do and then, shook his head. His sister was incredible and he just had to love her so much. 

Keonhee had a couple of banters with his mom and he totally forgot about Yunho. He only remembered the guy when he got a brief glance at the guy talking to one of the distant uncles that didn’t accept Keonhee’s preferences. The blonde widened his eyes and proceeded to excuse himself with his mom to go ‘save’ him. 

He quickly walked to where Yunho was standing and got a hold of his hand. It sent a little bit of electricity through his body but he ignored that since he wanted to get the guy as far away from his uncle. “Yunho, hi, let’s go elsewhere” Keohhee said, not letting the other answer before pulling him away as far as he could. 

When they were far enough, the blonde started to apologize as much as he could and Yunho was just standing there, watching him with amusement. He didn’t understand why the guy was apologizing but he just accepted them out of politeness. After the little scene ended, they walked back to the party and started enjoying everything. 

A couple of hours into the party, the news that Keonhee’s sister arrived spread throughout the house and he quickly went out to greet her. He saw that she was saying hi to everybody but the moment she saw her older brother comes out of the house, she stopped everything and went to hug him. She ran towards him and clinged into his arms for dear life. 

“Keroppi!” She yelled with a big smile on her face while Keonhee picked her up and spun her around. Yunho came out of the house in time to see this heartwarming scene and he smiled at the cuteness of it. He also reminded himself to teasingly call Keonhee 'Keroppi’ once in a while. 

Keonhee put her on the floor once both started to get dizzy and fell to the floor laughing. While all of this ensued, the girl got a glance at Yunho and gasped. Keonhee got confused and ask her what happened. She jumped in excitement and helped her brother to get off the floor. Once he was standing up, she hugged him and yelled: "You really brought a boyfriend, huh!? I was waiting for this moment to happen! " She squealed and started dancing out of happiness. 

At that moment though, Keonhee's heart stopped beating and his eyes widened like never before. He started sweating and his face became pale. His body stood there like a statue as his soul left his it. He was paralyzed and scared. And even though his sister kept congratulating him, he remained silent, looking to nowhere in specific. Everybody was watching them now, even Yunho that didn't know what to say either. 

The blonde only reacted when he heard someone say: “Oh, the gay-lord has a boyfriend?” and when Keonhee went to see who it was, it was the distant uncle Yunho was talking to earlier. “Look! Everybody! The boy is getting his ass fucked by some faggot!” He yelled while laughing.

The usage of such an offensive word really boiled Keonhee’s blood and he clenched his fists. His sister touched his arm so he could regain consciousness and not hit the man. This only angered Keonhee more but not wanting to make a bigger scene, he breathed deeply and glared at the man. 

“Why do you have to be so fucking homophobic? What an LGBTQ person ever did to you? You're the scum of this earth.” Keonhee angrily said and then started running towards Yunho’s car. The blue-haired guy stood there awkwardly being stared down by everybody so he just decided to follow Keonhee while muttering a quick goodbye to anyone he passed by. 

Yunho arrived at his car and saw the blonde crying loudly by its side but since he didn’t know what to say, he just opened the passenger’s door and helped Keonhee get inside. Then, he went to the other side and got in as well. The atmosphere inside it was tense and tears still streamed down the elder’s cheeks but neither said anything and Yunho just started driving back where they came from.

-

After a long-ass, awkward ride, they arrived at the apartment building where Keonhee and Seoho lived in. The blonde was still feeling down and Yunho noticed it but didn't know what to do since he tried everything he could from putting every happy song he had, to playing cartoons on his phone, to making lame jokes, and nothing made Keonhee regain the smile he had at the beginning of the party. It was frustrating and all the resources he had were getting scarce, but he didn't want to just let the guy on his house looking like a sad lump. 

"Keonhee…" Yunho quietly called out.

The elder didn't respond right away since he didn't want the younger noticing the tears streaming down his face, so he just wiped them off with his coat. Then, he finally looked at Yunho’s general direction and gave him a half-assed smile. Yunho's heart broke but he, for the second time in the day, and taking all the courage left in him, put his hand on Keonhee's cheek; quickly feeling the wetness of the tears. The blonde didn't get startled this time and just rested his head on the guy's hand since he, at the moment, really needed human contact. The day was a tiresome one and he just wanted to be held by someone, by anyone really. 

They maintained visual contact even though a blush had crept onto their cheeks. Their hearts were communicating with each other and they didn't seem to control it and much less care. The feelings they shared were strong, and everything felt lighter and at peace. 

Keonhee, surprisingly, did not feel sad anymore and Yunho's heart wasn't crumbling at the sight of his newfound friend crying. They were just there, looking at each other and something inside them told them to go for it. To close the space between them and just kiss. So why not? It didn't matter that they didn't know each other that well or that the car was too small for the two of them to make out comfortably. They were going to do it just because their bodies and souls ushered them to do so.

And so, they did. Keonhee closed the space between them. His lips desperately and messily crashing with Yunho's. This action, albeit being abrupt, didn't take the recipient aback since he was waiting for it too. He would be lying if he said that he didn't want to kiss Keonhee ever since he saw him pouting for the first time at the station. His lips were just so tempting and he’s glad that the blonde felt the same as him. And because of this, he responded accordingly, putting both his hands on Keonhee’s cheeks. A spark of sensations exploded throughout their bodies and there were no hints of regret on both's minds. With precision, their lips moved together in some weird ritual that made their most deep feelings be transmitted on to the other. 

Sadly, quickly into the kiss, they started getting uncomfortable with the position they were in, and as a result, Keonhee started pulling Yunho closer so he could sit on his lap. Yunho didn’t think it twice and crossed the car to end up straddling the elder’s lap. It was the best way, considering that if they did it the other way around, the steering wheel would just hurt Keonhee’s back. After messily reorganizing, they kept on kissing. Their tongues and lips clashed with each other in a messy manner, but it wasn’t a concern of theirs. This felt right and they felt so good doing it. 

The way Yunho’s body fixated on top of Keonhee’s like two puzzle pieces. The way the blonde’s hands teased on getting under the other’s shirt but being too shy to do so. The small hip movements that made them go crazy. All of these emotions, sensations, feelings were encapsulated in a small, sky blue car and they were sure this wasn't the last time this was going to happen. 

Various intense makeout sections minutes later, they separated from each other and started panting while a huge smile appeared on their faces. Their foreheads connected and they just stayed there, breathing heavily and embracing what just happened. “My head hit the roof so many times, I think I have brain damage.” Yunho breathed out and both started laughing. 

“I’m sorry” Keonhee said, not really meaning it since the smirk on his face spoiled it on a grand scale. “I hope you don’t get amnesia and forget this though.” 

“If I forget it, then we’ll just do it again.” Yunho cheekily winked and then gave Keonhee a peck on the lips that made the blonde go crazy. It was inexplicable how he was so addicted to the guy’s lips in such a short amount of time. Speaking of time...

“I don’t want to be a party pooper, but I think we should get going.” The eldest pointed out and pouted when he saw Yunho’s puppy face. “I’ll let you be on the bottom next time then. I’ll even let you slam my head against the roof.” 

A sense of awkwardness engulfed that statement due to the boldness of it and both blushed, Yunho quickly passing himself to the driver’s side to the car. The thing that blinded them into making out, was now giving them butterflies and making them shy away. “That… that would be nice.” He said while shuffling around and putting the seatbelt on. 

Keonhee started fixing his clothes and hair up. He lowered the mirror that hung from the roof and noticed how Yunho couldn’t take his eyes off him and the blonde liked that kind of attention, so he purposely took his time and teased the poor guy. It was fun and this could probably help on the eagerness of seeing each other again so he purposely fixed his hair a thousand times, tugged his shirt, smirked at himself and everything. 

It was fun to watch the younger guy squirm in his seat but sadly, Keonhee ran out of things to fix up and accepted that it was, unfortunately, time to leave. He shot a peace sign at Yunho and it made the guy laugh. “We really just made out on the first day we met, huh.” 

“Well, in my defense…” Keonhee started saying but noticed that nothing he could ever say, would make the situation seem correct. “Jury, I have nothing on my defense. You can proceed to arrest me for making out with a cute guy the same day we met. Hell, I even took him to my mother’s house. That should be a felony on itself.” 

“The jury is deliberating whether they should proceed with the arrest or have you serve three weeks of community service. We are forced to ask for your phone number in order to keep the case ongoing.” Yunho smirked and Keonhee was surprised by the ability they both had on out-flirting each other. 

“Then let me see Zico’s face once again” The blonde extended his arm. Yunho reluctantly rolled his eyes and took the phone out of his pocket. He put again the fingerprint password and Zico’s face appeared, for the second time, on the screen. They both smiled as if it was their little joke and Keonhee took the phone from the guy’s hand. He searched for the phone app and added his number, putting himself as ‘Possible prisoner’. After this, he gave the phone back to its rightful owner and got out of the car. 

“Goodbye, sky. We’ll hopefully see each other again.” He simply said and closed the door, nothing more said. 

But as Keonhee started to walk away, Yunho lowered the window and yelled: “Goodbye, sun! It was nice meeting you!” 

That made the blonde smile widely and a rush to kiss Yunho one more time passed through his body so he did. He ran back to the car, opened the door, kissed Yunho once more and then went on his way. This made both of them enter a state of haze and they didn't even really focused on how they got to their houses. Yunho drove silently, still thinking about the kiss and Keonhee, after walking up the stairs in a form similar to when he arrives drunk, quickly opened the door to his apartment and saw Seoho sitting in the living room watching something. A big smile appeared on the blonde's face and he proudly exclaimed: "Seoho, I just made out with a guy I met today. Let's talk.”


End file.
